


Couldn't Resist

by Sujuseries (Mythicalseries)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, yehyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalseries/pseuds/Sujuseries
Summary: Before they start filming for Weekly Idol, Yesung drops by Hyukjae's dressing room to say hello.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	Couldn't Resist

**Author's Note:**

> Like always, you can find a Spanish version of this on @mari_ficseries on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/mari_ficseries/status/1294113699666505728?s=20) if you're interested :)

They still had a little over an hour to go before they had to start filming so Hyukjae figured he still had about another thirty minutes before his friends got to the studio. After talking about it for so long, KRY would finally be coming to Weekly Idol as a guest, giving Hyukjae the opportunity to share a schedule with his boyfriend and the two youngest members of the group for once. And if he was honest, he couldn’t wait to see them.

After all, since the three of them had spent so much time recording and promoting, he hadn’t been able to see Yesung as much as he would have liked, and despite living with Kyuhyun, he couldn’t remember the last time they had been able to talk for more than ten minutes straight. 

So, now that he was done getting changed, Hyukjae had sat down in front of the mirror while he waited for his make-up artist to finish laying out everything she needed to start working on him.

After a short chat, however, Hyukjae just pulled out his phone, pulling up his conversation with Yesung from the previous night almost reflexively.  _ See you tomorrow _ , he read the last message with the older’s voice, which made him smile even without him realizing it. But luckily for him, he didn’t have to wait much longer to hear the real one.

"Hey," he heard that low, familiar voice say from the door of his dressing room.

Hyukjae looked up from his phone, smiling widely when he saw Yesung's face in the mirror walking toward him. "Hey... You're early."

Yesung gave a little greeting bow to the make-up girl as well as the two stylists who were now heading for the door.

"Yeah, Kyu and Wookie are not even here yet," he said, walking toward him. He took the hand Hyukjae was offering him and smiled as he turned to look at him in the eye, leaning on the desk next to him. "Thought I'd drop by to say hello."

"How was your weekend?" Hyukjae asked.

Yesung put on a small grimace. "Way too busy, honestly," he said, although Hyukjae already knew that. After all, the younger had complained about not being able to see him at all during the weekend, since it was usually the time they got to enjoy the most. "Yours?"

"I just chilled at the dorm," Hyukjae said with a shrug. "Last night I actually watched that movie you said you liked. It was good."

Hyukjae didn't know if it was because he hadn't seen him for almost a week or whether his comment had actually made him that happy, but Yesung seemed to be beaming. "Yeah?" The older asked him happily as he squeezed his hand.

_ Sometimes it takes so little to make you happy _ , Hyukjae thought, finding him endearing. Yet, even though he had actually really liked the movie, he would have definitely preferred to watch it laying in bed next to Yesung, with his arm draped over the older’s torso while he slowly combed his fingers through his hair.  _ Maybe this weekend _ , he told himself, saving it as a possible plan. 

"I'll just go wet these real quick," said the girl showing him both a big and a small beauty blender. "I'll be right back."

"Oh, okay…" Hyukjae replied absentmindedly before quickly turning his attention back to the black eyes that were fixed on him. And so he could only smile warmly at his boyfriend, playing with his hand, until he saw in the reflection how the figure of the girl disappeared out the door. 

As soon as she did, however, Yesung chuckled, and without wasting a second, he leaned in closer to give Hyukjae a quick peck on the lips. "Hello again," he said then with a smile, his face so close that Hyukjae could still feel his breath over his lips.

"Hyung!" Hyukjae whined, kinda startled but not being able to hide the creeping blush on his cheeks.

"What?" Yesung laughed, grabbing his hand again. "I missed you. I couldn't resist..."

Hyukjae couldn't help but smile like an idiot but he still checked the reflection again. "Someone could have seen!"

Yesung pointed around at the empty room. "There's no one here!"

Hyukjae still pouted. After all, whining about everything, even about the things he liked, was what he did best. "What if someone had walked in?"

Yesung laughed again, quite pleased with himself. "As if you haven't done much worse to me in public..."

And for that, Hyukjae had no witty comeback. Instead he could only laugh along with a wide, cheeky smile as he remembered his two or three past public slips.

Soon enough, however, his make up artist walked into the room again with two wet sponges in her hand, making Yesung stand up straight and sigh deeply.

"Anyway, I should go start getting ready," he said as he bounced their intertwined hands up and down a little. "See you in a bit."

Hyukjae nodded as he hummed in agreement, convinced that Yesung would be on his way out as soon as he let go of his hand. But he was wrong.

He suddenly panicked for a second when Yesung put his face mere inches away from his again, thinking his hyung might have forgotten that they were no longer alone. Yet, as Yesung put on a seductive face, the make up girl giggled at them, covering her smile with her hand when Yesung puckered his lips. So Hyukjae did what he always did. He put on a fake disgusted face, trying to get away, but Yesung was fast enough to hold his neck, managing to place a kiss on his cheek anyway.

The older looked at Hyukjae's red ears in the reflection and chuckled proudly at the reaction he'd gotten, before poking his philtrum lightly.

Hyukjae shook away his finger, getting himself together before turning to look at the girl in the mirror. "Aish, thank god you haven't started yet, or else he would have ruined my makeup." She giggled at his complaint, but anyone could tell he didn't really mind it. "See what I have to deal with?"

"Stupid..." Yesung chuckled, turning to head for the door. "Come join us when you're done!"

"Yeah..." Hyukjae replied now with his eyes closed as the girl had already started putting products on his face.

Yet when he heard Yesung walk out, he suddenly peeked at the reflection in the mirror with one eye to check he was actually gone. So now that he was, Hyukjae let the corner of his lips curl up as he realized something.

_ Missed you too, idiot. _ He thought, making a reminder to himself to find a way to embarrass the older later. After all, he couldn't resist the urge to mess with him either.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a small scene I've had stuck in my mind for a while so I had to let it out. I hope you liked it and that you're not sick of me yet haha. Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter as [@sujuseries](https://twitter.com/sujuseries) and [@mari_ficseries](https://twitter.com/mari_ficseries), or on [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sujuseries) too if you're shy!


End file.
